


We Ain't Got a Chance (remember when we used to dance?)

by diagnosed_with_obsession (TideNightWalker)



Series: Teen Wolf Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/diagnosed_with_obsession
Summary: "I need a gun// to keep myself from harm//The poor people are burning in the sun//But they ain't got a chance//They ain't got a chance//I need a gun//Cos all I do is dance//Cos all I do is dance"-Title & Sum. from Gorillaz' "Dirty Harry"Prompt me on tumblr @ nuclear-tides





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm moving permanently from FFN to AO3, I'm putting all my fics onto here from FFN.
> 
> This is a masterpost of my currently posted drabbles. I may post more...
> 
> Please prompt, lovelies!
> 
> P.S: These were all written before 5B, and s6. I am still in denial of Stydia, tho. :)

 

 ** _Name:_** You're Joking

 _ **Rated:**_ T

 _ **Summary:**_ When Coach finds out something about Stiles's personal life, does he believe him? (Slight Werewolf!Stiles AU)

* * *

Stiles sat on the bench at the lacrosse practtice. Malia came up behind him.

"Hello, handsome," She giggled. "How ya doing?" Stiles grinned.

"Just fine," He said, turning around and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Lady, you can go!" Coach called. "You don't need to pretend to be his girlfriend!"

"She is my girlfriend, coach!" Stiles called, spinning around.

Coach burst into laughter. Stiles frowned at Coach as his eyes started to flick from his normal brown to beta yellow. Malia, in an attempt to calm him down, turns his head and kisses him soundly on the lips, effectively shutting Coach up.

Stiles' teammates wolf-whistled, Scott snickered, and Kira grinned.

"Okay, Stillinski, we get it," Coach sighed after five minutes of them kissing. Malia pulled back, and smiled as Stiles's gigantic grin.

"See you later?" He asked, his grin dopey and his eyes dazed.

Malia smiled. "Yup," She then walks away, leaving Stiles on the bench.

"Congrats, Stillinski," Coach said, as soon as Stiles had gotten out of his daze and walked over to the team.

"Dude!" Complained a teammate. "How'd you score a chick that good?"

Stiles grinned, and thought back to the first- no, second- time that he had met Malia. "In a pretty interesting way."

* * *

 ** _Name:_** Feelings Unreturned

 _ **Rated:**_ T

 _ **Pairings:**_ Stalia

 _ **Summary:**_ Stiles and Lydia talk about some old and new feelings in their friendship. (Slight Soulmate AU)

* * *

"Stiles, can I talk to you?" Lydia asked, as soon as she mustered the courage to walk up to Malia and Stiles.

Stiles cocked his head. "Um, sure..." Lydia grabbed his hand, and drug him to the nearest picnic table.

"Stiles, I have something I need to tell you," Lydia began.

"What, did you get a banshee feeling, or something?" He whispered.

"No," Lydia replied. "Stiles, I like you."

Stiles just stared, and blinked. After a moment, he laughed bitterly.

"Now you tell me?" He frowns. "Lydia, I chased after you for _years_ , and now you tell me you like me?"

Lydia sighed.

"Lydia I've got Malia," Stiles replied, grinning slightly at her name. "She makes me happy. We may have not started out the right way, but we've been through a lot together. She understands me," He smiled. "You'll find your own Soul Mate one day, Lydia," He grabbed her hand and stared at her wrist. "One day, a name will appear right there," He smiled, dropped her hand, and went back to Malia.

"What was that about?" She asked as he settled next to her on their blanket.

Stiles shrugged. "Just some of her feelings being unreturned."

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ Mind Games

 _ **Pairings:**_ Stalia

 ** _Rated:_** T

 ** _Summary:_** Stiles and Malia's Journey through their tough time.

* * *

Stiles hurried to where Malia was sitting as soon as Scott opened the door.

"Malia?" He asked, crouching down by her when she was unresponsive to him walking in. "Malia? You okay?" He set his hand on her shoulder, and she grabbed his wrist.

_Huh?_

She looked at him, with a look so pain and betrayal filled, that he nearly winced. She set his hand on the ground, and stood up slowly, walking out, leaving Scott frowning at Stiles, and Kira watching Stiles sadly.

Stiles watched Malia walk out, tears threating to spill.

He looked down at the list, her name printed clearly.

**Malia Hale 5**

He folded it, then crumpled it up in his hand, frustration taking over his sadness.

_It was this damn list's fault! Okay, mine too, but still!_

He stood up shakily, and Scott made a move to help his friend up, but Stiles held his hand out, and shook his head. He walked out of the vault shakily.

He walked to his father, and pulled him into a hug, surprising him.

"Stiles?" His father asked. "Are you okay?"

"No." He whispered hoarsely. Sheriff wrapped his arms around Stiles as he tried not to cry.

"What happened?" His father asked.

"I lied to her," Stiles muttered. His father knew what he meant.

His stomach felt like it was eating itself, his hands trembled, and his chest felt heavy.

He doubted he would be sleeping for a while.

* * *

When Malia saw Stiles, she felt guilty.

He was pale, had heavy bags under his eyes, and his hair was messy.

But that guilt went away when she looked back down at the list he had left on his desk.

"Uh..." Stiles had no words.

She told him about her family, and god, did she want to kiss him.

"Malia," He said finally, gaining his speech, and stepping closer to her. "Killing doesn't run in a family."

"Well, maybe it does in my family," She shot back. He searched her face, and she turned to the board, grabbed a piece of tape, and stuck the list to board. She walked away.

All the way, she kept telling herself, _he lied to you. He deserves it._

But the other part of her screeched, _He was protecting you! He hates Peter! There's a reason!_

_He didn't have to lie to protect me. I can protect myself._

_A pack protects each other! He's your pack!_

_Pack doesn't lie._

* * *

"Did you find a tape player?" Stiles asked Melissa anxiously.

"No, but I found someone looking for you," Melissa replied. Stiles frowned, waving his hand for her to explain.

Melissa waved someone in. It was Malia. He stood up abruptly.

"Hi," He said awkwardly.

"Hi," She replied. "I heard you almost got killed."

"Brunski punched me in the face. Turns out he was a psychopath," Stiles replied.

Malia nodded. "Makes sense."

"I heard you almost got killed," Stiles said.

"We almost got set on fire," She replied.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked.

"Basically," Malia nodded.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "I should be going now."

"You don't have to," He replied quickly.

"I should go," She repeated.

"Okay," He said reluctantly. She shook the door handle.

"It's locked."

"What?" Stiles asked. "Why would she lock it?" He went to the door, shook the handle, and frowned.

"Melissa?" He called. "Melissa?" When she didn't answer, the pair moved away from the door.

"Why would she lock the door?" Malia asked, pacing.

"Well, maybe she wasn't thinking!" Stiles said.

Malia turned to him, frowning. "Then she's stupid."

"No, even smart people do stupid things!" He replied. "Because they think that's it's the right thing!" Unintentionally, he led the conversation to their current situation. "And, she's tried apologizing hundreds of times, through texts... and voicemails."

Malia stepped forward. "Is she gonna keep begging?"

Stiles stepped closer. "She might."

Malia sighed. "I don't have much practice in things like forgiveness. Some things I'm picking up fast, other things are like..."

"Like math?" Stiles asked.

"I hate math."

"You hate me?" Stiles asked.

Malia frowned. "I like you, Stiles," She bit her bottom lip. "I like you a lot."

Stiles shrugged. "I can work with that," She grabbed his face in her hands, and kissed him.

When they pulled apart, the door clicked open, and Stiles frowned.

_What the hell?_

After that, an irrational thought ran through his head: _THE HOSPITAL IS HAUNTED!_

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ Guardian Angel

 _ **Pairings:**_ Stalia, Scira, Allissac, Marrish, Layden

 _ **Summary:**_ What happens when the good die?

* * *

Allison gasped when she appeared suddenly in a white room.

A woman who looked like a female Stiles walked up to her.

"Ah." She grinned a Stiles-like grin. "You must be Allison."

"You look a lot like Stiles..." Allison mumbled.

The woman laughed. "Silly! He looks like me!"

Allison gasped. "You're his mother!"

She nodded. "I'm Claudia."

"How did you know who I am?" Allison asked.

Claudia smiled, then led her to a couple of clear spheres on pedestals.

One read "Allison Argent".

Claudia led her to a pedestal that read "Claudia Stillinski", and showed her a video. It was the pack, and Allison realized out wasn't a video.

"You can see my friends." She whispered.

Claudia nodded. "I've been watching over Stiles since I died."

Allison rushed over to hers. "How do I find someone?" She asked Claudia.

"You just say their name to it."

"Christopher Argent."

Claudia smiled at her sadly as Allison watched her father and Issac.

As the years went by, she and Claudia watched over the pack, made sure Stiles and Malia got back together, and made sure Lydia found someone.

They laughed and cried as the pack grew old, with Stalia, Scira, Marrish, Layden, and Braedek surviving.

They watched as the pack had children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and then finally arrived here.

Allison knew it was Stiles' time when his pedestal appeared.

A day later, Stiles dropped into Allison, Claudia and eventually the Sheriff's and Melissa's home.

John was the first to greet him.

"Stiles!" He grinned, hugging his-now-teenaged-again son.

Stiles hugged back.

"Dad, I'm dead, aren't i cause..." Stiles ran to his mother, and gripped her tightly.

"Mom." He sobbed.

"Oh, my little Stiles." She said, grinning at her son.

Stiles was grinning through tears.

"Allison." He said as soon as he and Claudia broke apart. "I'm sorry Allison." He said, staring at the floor. "It's my fault that you died, that all those people died..."

"Stiles." Allison commanded. "I lived, and died by my new code. 'We protect those who cannot protect themselves.' It was that 'Stupid, freaking Japanese-Demon-Fox' as your daughter put it." Stiles laughed, then looked around sadly.

"What about Malia?" He asked.

"When a pedestal appears with her name on it, she'll be here the next day." Melissa piped up from the back. Stiles grinned at Melissa, and pulled her into a hug.

Then, Malia's pedestal appeared. Stiles smiled.

Stiles walked up to his pedestal. "How do you work this thing?" He asked.

"To find the person you're looking for, you just say their name."

Stiles hummed. "Skylar and Jared Stillinski."

His two children were sobbing, along with their children and grandchildren. Stiles smiled sadly.

As the months went by, the pack joined their little home, one by one.

After Stiles and Malia, it was Lydia, then Hayden, Scott, Liam, and Issac.

"Allison." Issac said in shock. Allison grinned, and ran to the curly-haired boy.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Liam and Scott explaining something to Lydia in hushed tones. Scott's eyes were teary.

She wrapped Issac in a tight hug, taking a mental note to ask Lydia and Scott was was wrong later.

Tears ran down his pale face and into her hair as her cried silently. She waved the rest of the pack over.

Hayden and Malia stood awkwardly to the side, until Stiles grinned and grabbed their hands, pulling them into the group hug. Hayden pulled John, Melissa and Chris along, and Stiles waved his mother over.

Soon enough, they were one big pile of supernatural and humans.

The rest of the pack watched over their children, and the adults began to fade, there was no one for them to watch.

Then, their children joined them.

They faded, and the cycle ran and ran.

Everybody had a Guardian Angel.

* * *

 ** _Title:_** Torn

 ** _Pairings:_** Stalia

 ** _Sunmary:_** The pack is being torn, with Kira in NYC, Malia missing, Lydia going insane, Parrish doing who knows what, and this... (pre- 5b prediction) (Blair is my OC that can see the future/the past)

* * *

Blair was with Scott and Liam, playing video games when she gasped and faded into one of her Special Blackouts.

When she came around, she cried, "Stiles!"

Scott painicked, trying to search for Stiles' scent. He found it, and took off running. Liam hoisted Blair onto his back, and took off after Scott.

The trio arrived at a crash scene where there were scattered blue jeep pieces. In the middle if the wreckage, a pale body laid in the hood of the car.

Scott was silent as he picked up the body and carried it to a safe place near Blair and Liam.

"Stiles!" She shouted, running to his side. Stiles was like a sibling to her.

Stiles hacked, spurting blood.

"Derek said this would happen one day." He whispered weakly. "That this is the cost of having a human in your pack."

"No, Stiles, no!" Scott sobbed.

"Scott!" He said weakly. "Promise me one thing." Scott nodded.

"Die before they do. And Blair, tell Malia I love her and Parrish thank you, and that he better make sure my dad doesn't start drinking again."

Blair sobbed. Liam just stood a little away, dumbfounded as Stiles' heartbeat began to fade.

The police arrived.

"Young Lady, I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the victim."

"No!" Blair screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Sheriff!" The officer called.

Sheriff Stillinski walked over.

He looked to Scott. "Is it-" He didn't have to finish. Scott nodded.

"Blair, you have to move for the Sheriff." Scott said.

She nodded. "Only for John and Jordan." She shuffled over so that Stillinski could see his son's face.

"No." He whispered. "No!" He gripped his son's face in his hands.

"Dad?" He said weakly.

"Don't die, Stiles." His father whispered.

"Dad, it's alright." Stiles smiled. "I see mom..."

"No." Sheriff repeated.

"She's waving, waiting for me to choose." Stiles sighed.

"Which do I choose?" Stiles wondered. "The messed up life with my best friend, the love of my life most surely dead, my pack being torn, and my dad? Or the life in the clouds, my mom, and soon the love of my life?"

Blair shook with sobs. "Stiles, no!"

Scott cried silently as Stiles' heartbeat slowed to a stop.

"No, _hermano_." Blair said softly. "Don't leave me!"

She sobbed, and the police left.

Except for the sheriff, who was silent, rocked back onto his heels as tears streamed silently down his face.

Scott and Liam stood up, and let out long wailing howls.

In New York, Kira dropped a tray of food at her house, and covered her mouth, collapsing to the floor.

"Kira?" Her mother asked.

"Stiles." Kira sobbed. "He's dead!" She sobbed more as Liam and Scott continued to wail. She had an urge to wail with them.

Out in the forest, Malia heard the wails of misery and despair.

"No." She whispered. "Not Stiles!"

"Who's Stiles?" Her mother growled.

"The love of my life!" She growled. "And now he's dead!"

She howled in agony, her mother wincing at how it conveyed all her emotions.

She then slapped her hand over Malia's mouth.

"Shut up, you'll get us caught." Her mother hissed, then scoffed. "How can you love a human anyway? You have his lingering smell!"

Malia laughed bitterly. "Our pack isn't a sticker for tradition. My Alpha was in love with a hunter, and now he's in love with a kitsune."

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "How can he be your Alpha if he didn't bite you?"

"Because I accept him as a leader." Malia breathed. "And you might as well kill me, cause I have nothing to live for."

The Desert Wolf grinned sadisticly.

"That can be arranged."

* * *

Blair sat in the hospital waiting room, hearing Melissa sobbing and wailing over her nearly-son.

"The pack is being torn apart..." Blair whispered. "And I? I can do nothing. Nothing but say, 'We're all gonna die.'"


End file.
